Night of the Youkai
by The Further
Summary: Kagome finds herself in another desperate situation after a heated argument with Inuyasha, but this time she is utterly alone and must fend for herself to survive a forest full of Youkai.
1. Lust and Bloodshed

He's so rude...

An attractive young woman wanders a darkened and scuffed dirt path, the canopy of deciduous trees above her casting shadows across the girl dressed in a modern day seifuku. The articles of clothing she wore far more revealing than anything the women of this era dared dress in as they obviously grabbed far more attention than this girl desired as two middle-aged farmers strode by her on the opposite side of the confining path with hoes tossed over their shoulders, leering at her desirable hips and exposed fine legs with looks of lust teeming in their gazes. For once this girl named Kagome wished she had not used the binding spell on her half-youkai friend's rosary and stormed off after he had insulted her cuisine talents...again.

'Maybe I was a bit too harsh but still if he doesn't like it he doesn't have to eat it or insult me like that...' The young girl had been brooding about this since she entered this deceptively calm forest many hours ago and perhaps, she thought, that she should turn back to the campsite where her friends were undoubtedly waiting anxiously for her return.

'What if Inuyasha is still upset though?' Kagome thought as she stopped her sauntering and turned to look back down the path, one of the farmers that had passed her had obviously been watching her bosom sway as she walked by because his head snapped forward once again once she made eye contact with him. Kagome grasped the ordinary short bow slung over her shoulder, drawing some comfort that she had brought along her weapons into the forest as she watched the two men disappear behind a bend in the path, the youngest one of them trying to sneak glimpses of her.

The young woman sighed.

She knew she would never have attacked those men if they came at her even if they were youkai hidden beneath a human's mask, she could never bring herself to slaughter another human being even if they did act like animals.

"Maybe I should be glad Inuyasha didn't follow me, he surely would have knocked those men unconscious. He can be so jealous sometimes..." Kagome mumbled under her breath as an annoyed expression crossed her delicate face, the sound of her voice louder to her ears in this quiet forest than it naturally should be. Come to mention not a single chirp of a bird or scramble of a terrified forest creature had been heard in a long while and it seemed the modern day time traveler had only just come to realize this, her heart thrusting against her rib cage as she slowly fell into panic.

'Oh no, I didn't get lost did I?! No no...Calm down, Kagome. It's a straight forward path, just follow where the men went and you will be back at the entrance in no time.' The girl reached up and planted her empty palm against her chest, willing her terrified heart to slow only for it to nearly burst through her blouse as a blood-curdling scream reached her, the sound of a man in agony.

It took only a split second for Kagome to rush down the path and reach the bend where the men had vanished, her scuffed loafers skidding across the cool trail as she came to a halt and peered around the steep slope that had blocked her view of the conjoining path. Her once curious and worried expression dissolve into one of true terror.

A youkai, a true beast of horror, towered above every living creature in it's proximity.

It crouched like an ape though it's massive hands laid flat against the terrain due to the gargantuan tapered claws that clung to every one of it's ten fingers, it's scale covered back brushing against the canopy of thick branches high above.

Kagome watched on in shock as one of the village men was snapped in half by the colossal jagged teeth that hung from the flat face of the incredible beast, the man's life blood spraying across the troll creature's facial features before half of the corpse of the farmer dropped with an audible thud in front of his younger companion.

'How did I not sense this incredible youki? It's almost suffocating!' Kagome's mind flew and for a small moment in time she thought she might run away as the colossus had not yet noticed her presence but her senses returned to her and not a moment too soon as the troll's gnarled hand was reached for the last retreating villager, Kagome's free hand grasping the feathered quills of one of her arrows and drawing it free of her quiver to lay it across the string of her readied bow and with a great effort she pulled back on the string. The wood of her bow creaked with the force of the girl's pull as she took a stance, her presence now revealed to the beast as she stepped out from her hiding place with the sharpened stone point of her arrowhead aimed at the beast's head and yet it the creature seemed to have a gnarled grin spread over it's face. An ordinary mortal weapon would not be able to pierce the beast's thick skin.

Kagome ignored the troll's misplaced confidence as her eyes were far too busy scanning over the enormous, searching the familiar glow of a Shikon fragment but not a single one could be seen.

"How can that be?" She wondered aloud. "He's absolutely massive! No creature could naturally be that size!"

"What the hell are you waiting for?!" The man on the ground screamed at her, his eyes clouded by absolute terror. "Shoot him already!"

A sound similar to that as thunder rumbled through the forest. The troll's laughter.

Just then one it's clawed hands careened toward the girl but it seemed the beast was much too slow due to his size as a light glow engulfed Kagome's arrow and loud snap of her bow's string sent a massive form of energy spiraling toward the young woman's target.

The village man watched in awe as the arrow plunged into the troll's forehead before an earsplitting scream collided with the serenity of the surrounding forest and colossus' head burst, bits of the upper half of it's body felling trees as the carcass crashed into them.

Kagome grasped the man's hand before he could react to this phenomenon and/or be crushed beneath the corpse of the giant and, as he was still on the ground, scrambled hurriedly to keep pace with the unique young woman who he had leered at only several minutes ago and who could still not help but glance at her bosom.

Once Kagome deemed they were far enough away from the calamity the felled giant's corpse created she skidded to a halt, the exhausted man behind her nearly crashing into her, his palms and forehead creased with sweat and his throat ragged as he gasped for air.

"Are you alright?" Kagome questioned with a worried glaze to her eyes as she leaned down to examine the keeled over man, herself not nearly as tired as him since the young woman was used to making a break for it.

"Y-Yes." The man said, his hands now on his knees as he continued to take deep breaths of air.

"What in the world was that creature?" He asked, looking up into the pretty face of his rescuer who smiled kindly down at him despite having just ripped apart a massive cave troll with a single arrow.

"Some form of youkai, I think. It didn't seem like any type of oni I've ever seen but it's teeth were very similar." Kagome responded, now dropping onto the ground into her usual sitting position with her fine legs tucked under her before reaching into the pocket of her skirt and pulling out a delicate white cloth.

"Here." She offered the cloth to the man, her innocent gaze completely trusting.

"T-Thank you, Young Miss." The village man gratefully accepted the piece of fabric and wiped it across his brows, managing only to get some of the blood and dirt spread across his face.

"I'm sorry about your friend...Who was he?" Kagome questioned, her gaze turning saddened as she began to pity the man. If only she had arrived sooner, she could have saved both of the villagers.

The man sighed, using the cloth to wipe the back of his neck free of sweat before his arm came to dangle across his propped up knee.

"My older brother. Our village to the north is suffering from a drought and so we were tasked with traveling farther south to find a more reliable water source as we are the only ones in the village capable of making the journey but it now seems as if I will not be able to make it alone." The young man sighed and looked back toward the massive amount of sunlight that now shined on the path behind them due to so many trees falling before the great weight of the troll's carcass and then returned his gaze to the woman before him.

"I should return to my village. You should come with me, Miss..." He rose to his feet, offering his hand to Kagome who gladly accepted the offer of being helped to her feet but the young man did not release his grasp on the miko's pale hand even after she had regained her footing.

"I'm sorry but I can't." Kagome stated, a feeling of dread springing to life inside of her as she gently tugged at the tight grasp of the man.

"Please, Miss. You are quite beautiful and one as delicate as you should not stay any longer in this dreadful place. I would be a good husband to you!" The man said this almost out of the blue and it seemed to shock and confuse the young lady. What more the village man even seemed to be leaning down to place his lips upon her's as if to seduce her.

"What? No! Stop!" Kagome panicked as she tore her hand away from the man's sweaty palm and placed both hand on his chest, pushing him away with a great amount of strength despite her size compared to the man's.

The man stumbled back, an angry glare crossing over his face. As he regained his balance he immediately started to stomp back over to the young miko, his hands clenched into fists as he strode toward her. Kagome matched the man's pace as she stumbled backwards down the path before she turned and sprinted off in the direction that man had originated from, her legs nimble and her gait long as her anxious heart pushed her along. Far behind her she had started to hear the man chase her before his exhausted slowed him down and he took off one of his filthy sandals and threw it in her direction in a fit of rage.

"Fine! I hope a youkai takes your head you stupid bitch!" Why he suddenly turned on her after she had just saved him or why he had no sympathy toward his own brother's death she knew not.

She just kept running even as dusk formed a shadow that ran beside her step for step.


	2. Under the Cover of Night

Where the fuck is she?!

Inuyasha could not remember how many hours ago he had left his friend's sides to chase after the only member of their party that was missing. He knew she had left into this forest and he knew he caught traces of her scent but they were strewn few and far between.

'Damn! This forest is like a labyrinth! She probably got herself lost." The half-youkai's expression darkened as another far more sinister thought crossed his mind's eye. A bloody young girl, her body twisted into an odd shape as if she'd been thrown around like an abused rag doll.

'No. Kagome's fine. She has her weapons.' Despite the false confidence in his mind he could not deny the anxiousness he felt grasping his heart as it began choking him.

His legs extended to land on the thick branch of one of the many deciduous trees and it swayed under the force of his landing, his molten gold eyes flickering across the scuffed dirt path below him as he desperately searched for the lost girl. Once again, he could not locate her and his fist collided with the rough bark of the tree's trunk in undeniable frustration and worry, his teeth grinding against each other before he threw back his silver haired head and shouted the woman's name to the sky, hoping she would finally respond.

"Kagome! Where are you?!" Inuyasha bellowed to the canopy above him, the fluffy triangular ears atop his head perked to full attention as he awaited any response from the miko. When none came a sinister growl seeped from the mouth of the hanyou and he crouched on the branch he had used as a platform before propelling himself through the canopy of thick leaves and into the open sky above the tree's tops to continue searching for the lost miko by air, the incredibly massive forest spread out before him.

It seemed fate smiled on the hanyou as a burst of energy shined through the thick canopy of leaves from the forest below, approximately three miles across the forest from the half-demon's position. Inuyasha did not hesitate to propel himself toward the forest floor below, heading in the direction of the scream of a dying beast. The hanyou's chest tightened, his feet crossing a large span of terrain in almost no time at all as he desperately attempted to make his way to Kagome's side quickly.

Inevitably it took Inuyasha several minutes to reach his destination but as he had crashed through the foliage he came across a horrific scene. Pieces of an unidentifiable but undoubtedly massive body had devastated this area, chunks of flesh had downed several enormous tree's while others left sizable pits in the terrain. The hanyou crouched down beside one of the massive pieces of flesh and one of his clawed hands reached out and brushed against the fresh and reddened meat, pieces of it's leathery skin burned to a crisp.

"Is this really Kagome's doing?" Inuyasha wondered aloud before rising and backing away from the disgusting piece of rotting flesh. His head swiveled across the area again before his head snapped to attention at the sight of a single arrow plunged into the trunk of a single tree, the wooden shaft and feathered quills covered in crusting blood. The hanyou reached the familiar sight in one bound, his hand reaching out and wrenching the sharpened weapon from the rough bark and examined it thoroughly.

It was of familiar size and the quills at the end of the wooden shaft were of fine quality.

"This has to be one of Kagome's arrows, there's no mistaking it." Inuyasha stated, his eyes now burning with confidence before his gaze wandered over to the halved form that seemed to be strewn in the middle of the bits of carcass and his heart contracted before he made his way quickly over to the corpse of the human. The hanyou grew indefinitely relieved as he turned the mortal over, the man's face unrecognizable but obviously a mere villager yet the calm Inuyasha began to feel dissipated as his mind returned to the thought that he still had to find Kagome in this massive forest.

'She can't be far, this carcass was only just killed.' A bellow of rage sounded on the conjoining path ahead of him and Inuyasha crouched once more before leaping easily down the path.

"Fine! I hope a youkai takes your head you stupid bitch!" The hanyou peered around the small slope that hid the source of commotion from his view only to see a man seem to have a temper tantrum in the middle of the road.

"What the hell are you yelling about you fool?" Inuyasha called to him, striding down the path toward the young man that whipped around with an angry glare in his eyes as if the foolish man was not intimidated by the hanyou at all.

"Fucking stupid ass woman! I hope she gets killed in this god forsaken forest!" The villager bellowed before he reached down and slipped on the filthy and scuffed sandal.

Inuyasha grasped the now shocked man's clothing and pulled him close to stare directly into his face, a look a anger in his gaze.

"What did this woman look like? Where is she now? Answer me!" The hanyou shook the man senseless before he could even respond and it seemed like an eternity for the villager before the half- youkai stopped ripping his ragged clothing and the man reached up to grasp Inuyasha's wrist.

"Uh-uh, young thing. Very pretty, very desirable hips, had a nice sway to her bosom. Oh and she was dressed in the oddest and shortest kimono I've ever seen..." The man was thrown to the ground after having said this and Inuyasha glowered down at him.

"What have you done with her?" The half-demon seethed, his claws digging into his palms as he awaited the man's answer.

The man on the ground stared up in growing fear at the hanyou's deceptively calm voice.

"Well I uh...S-she saved me from a enormous demon and, she was mighty pretty, so I asked her to wed me and she ran..." The man's stammering was brought to a halt as the enraged hanyou kicked the villager in the head and sent him sprawling, knocking him out cold.

"This way then, huh? Thanks." Inuyasha replied with a growl before he bounded down the road, the marks of the girl's brown loafers had left scuff marks all along the dirt path and from the distance between them and the smell of her anxiety she was most certainly scared and was running as fast as she could bear away from that man. "He should be glad I didn't kill him..." The hanyou mumbled, his teeth grinding together in annoyance as he chased down the lost girl.

Of course, Kagome was fast for a human but she couldn't be far from him now.

The hanyou's head snapped toward the orange glow of the sun as it dipped behind the forest, casting elongated shadows that seemed to reach out like grasping fingers. He had to hurry or he would never find that blasted woman under the cover of darkness and his gait widened as he came to realize this, becoming increasingly desperate to find the girl before she got herself killed.

* * *

><p>Kagome's feet had left the dirt trodden path long ago as she now stumbled through the brush of the labyrinth of a forest, making her way toward the sound of rushing river water. It was not long until she came upon her destination and crouched beside the cool mountain water that ran southward, not hesitating to cup her pale hands together and dip them into the freezing river water to gratefully take long sips of the refreshing drink and rehydrate her tired body. The young girl breathed a sigh of relief as the cold liquid ran down her throat and soothed her breathing that had begun to become ragged after she had sprinted away from that young villager.<p>

"Was he insane? Like I would go with him willingly..." Kagome mumbled under her breath, her brow creased across her delicate face in annoyance. The girl sighed before her head whipped around to scan the small clearing she had found herself in. It was of reasonable size, not too cramped but large enough to occupy all the foliage in it's proximity and Kagome would watch in dismay as the glowing sun that had once lit her path was starting to hide it's last rays from the land.

"Guess I gotta camp here tonight..." Kagome mumbled before she sighed once more and picked herself up. She couldn't exactly make a fire out in the middle of nowhere without her supplies or Kirara to light a pile of wood.

"Kirara, Sango, Miroku, Shippou...Inuyasha." The young woman couldn't remember how many hours had gone by since she last saw all of them and she missed them all dearly. She had to escape this forest but there's no way she could travel by dark.

"I'll just have to sleep here. I should get going as soon as dawn breaks." She decided, nodding to herself as if to emphasize her point.

She scooted backwards and rested her back against the trunk of a tree before peering behind it to check the brush from which she had crashed through to make sure that man did not follow her here. As it so happened it didn't even look as if she had traveled through the thick mass of brush at all.

"Good. He won't find me here." The young girl mumbled before turning back to face the stream, her head lolling back to rest against the rough bark of the deciduous tree she found herself under as she willed herself to sleep but before she could rest she slipped her faithful short bow from her shoulder and laid it across her lap then did the same with one of her stone head arrows. Only then did she find the peace to close her eyes and will the rhythm of the stream to lull her into a light yet peaceful sleep.

It was only several short minutes later did the young girl's eyes snap open, her heart clenching with the sense of dreadful unease though she hadn't a clue why this sudden sense of fear swamped her senses.

"What is this...sensation?" She questioned aloud as her head slowly lifted and observed the clearing around her.

Several miles ahead from where Kagome was facing a clear yet bone chilling sound that swept through the ink black night that fallen over the land with only the moonlight to light the area. The girl snapped to attention, her head raising to stare at the full moon that hung high above her like the brightest eye of a creature peering down at her.

The sound was that of a wolf's call, eerie and clear. Yet it seemed something much larger was emitting the sound.

"What in the world is that..." Kagome mumbled nervously, now rising to her feet with her bow drawn at her side though she didn't feel like finding the creature making that howl and sprinted through the brush from hence she came but several minutes went by and she did not reach the forest path.

"I'm sure I came from here. Where's the path?" Kagome grew very afraid yet she slowed her tread and strode carefully through the foliage as it didn't seem the howling beast was getting any closer or farther away from her and every single deciduous tree she passed by looked exactly the same.

'I can barely even see with that thick canopy of leaves covering the moonlight.' The young girl had tripped several times now and her knees were covered in scrapes and soil. She was absolutely miserable but she had to keep moving for fear that creature might be trying to locate her.

Then Kagome suddenly stopped in her tracks. The howling of the creature had suddenly moved location and then abruptly went silent. Had it somehow located her? Why was the beast howling in the first place? Kagome didn't know nor did she much care as she started to run again when her heart pounded against her chest as her fear threatened to suffocate her if she did not move away from this place.

So move she did, sprinting through the foliage as she stumbled blindly through the darkness of night in hopes that she could find the path and escape this god forsaken forest or find Inuyasha who was undoubtedly searching for her in this labyrinth.


	3. Predator and Prey

Kagome couldn't stop running, she had to get away from that creature.

Though it gave no indication it was after her or that it knew she was there at all a grave sense of dread swamped her and pushed her onward. During the light of day the calm forest seems serene and peaceful but under the cover of night every root and branch looks like a gnarled hand reaching out to grasp her and slow her process of escape but it was not the surrounding environment that stopped her process.

Kagome suddenly caught her foot on a large mass that was hidden from her view beneath a blackberry bush, the brambles catching and ripping apart the right side of her bright blouse as she crashed toward the unforgiving soil face first. As soon as she was able the young girl scrambled to her knees and slowly turned to face what had tripped her. Soon recognizing the form Kagome nearly screamed in terror as she backpedaled away from the carcass.

The carcass of the village man that had lusted after her not a few hours before. He was facing toward the moonlight canopy, his sunken eyes rolled up as far as physically possible. Kagome also noticed a sizable bruise on the villager's right temple but that is not was focused her complete attention as she looked over the man's body. Her palm smacked against her face as she covered her mouth in shock.

The poor man's stomach had been ripped wide open to expose the tissue and organs that had once occupied the space. Whatever monster had done the deed had disemboweled the villager and had most likely eaten his organs. Blood covered every inch of his clothing and large quantities and spilled on the flattened grass beneath him to create a large pool of it, one which that had now almost completed soaked the young miko's brilliant white socks as well as the exposed portion of her legs and shoes.

"Ugh. I think I'm gonna hurl." Kagome mumbled drawing away from the body of the downed man which she could no longer look at it as she stumbled to her feet and dragged herself away from the villager, the inside of her loafers made off squelching sounds as she walked away but she had barely gone a few feet before she grasped the rough bark of one of the many trees and crouched down.

Her free hand grasped her midnight hair as a burning sensation tore at the back of her throat until she finally leaned down, retching the contents of her empty stomach onto the forest floor.

She coughed and spat what she could into the pile of stomach contents she had just expelled from her body, wiping her mouth with the pad of her thumb and reaching for her short bow and drawn arrow.

A rustle sounded to her left and Kagome snapped to attention, her frantic gaze like that of a petrified doe as she placed the feathered quills of the arrows across the bow's drawstring and rose back to a stand, moving to point the arrowhead where the sound had originated from.

Her back went rigid as the sound of a demonic growl rose from all sides of her and her eyes frantically searched the darkness for movement.

'Is it youkai?' The terrified girl wondered as her finger gripped the quills of her weapon as she awaited for the beast to make an appearance or slaughter her on the spot.

Only after several second of petrified silence did her lumbering opponent move out of the brush and confront her, it's movements slow and intimidating.

A shocked expression crossed her features as she watched the wolf creature come to a halt directly in front of her and she started to back away as the massive beast expelled a dark growl from deep within it's chest and through it's gnarled muzzle. Kagome could only describe this creature as a monster, it's eyes pits of the darkest black while hideous brown and matted fur covered every inch of it's muscular form and the girl definitely got a good look at the full size of the creature as it rose to a menacing stance on it's hind legs, casting a deep shadow over her as it towered higher than the tallest man. Leaning down it spread it's maw wide and released a menacing roar, making the horrified young girl fall onto her bosom and scramble backwards, away from the creature of nightmares as blood from it's most recent victim ran past it's dangerous incisors like drool.

Kagome had to smack her hands over her ears as the deafening sound continued for several seconds. Her heart thrust against her chest in a panicked frenzy as it desperately pumped adrenaline through the girl's veins as her ears began to ring though it did not last long as the beast stopped it's bellowing and landed back almost gracefully onto it's menacing clawed hands before it began pacing around her. Like a vicious cougar stalking a terrified hare it wandered in circles around Kagome, gradually growing ever closer to her as the girl watched it's every movement, her bow drawn.

It seemed like an eternity before the demonic creature made it's move, crouching down low to the ground before lunging at the miko with it's menacing claws extended toward her chest. But it was in vain as it's savage attack met dirt while it's prey rolled out of the way, leaping to her nimble legs and breaking through the underbrush as the massive creature gave chase. The girl swerved between the massive trunks of this hellish forest as she fought through thick foliage in order to get away from the beast but it came to be in vain as she felt a sharp pain rip through her calf and screeched into the night, falling to the forest floor, her hands and knees scraping against what felt like every rock imbedded in the soil. She grit teeth and gripped clumps of overgrown grass as the creature began to lug on her leg, rending the skin and overflowing the wound with a warm liquid. In a frenzy she grasped for the arrow that had been flung from her grip when she had collided with the ground but it was nearly out of reach and the creature with her in it's jaws was pulling her farther back.

Kagome couldn't help but admit that she was scared and very much wished Inuyasha was here but he was not and she didn't want to die here in this forest of nightmares so she planted her other foot on the beast's snout and pushed herself toward the arrow, her only means of escape. This, however, successfully further tore open a ghastly wound in her right leg but it was worth it has her dirty finger wrapped around the smooth wooden shaft of her arrow and she whipped around to face the beast that still towered over her despite both predator and prey being on the ground. She had no choice now, she needed to escape, she needed to see Inuyasha and her friends again and so her arm swung down with the arrow tight in her grasp, plunging the stone head in the monster's left eye socket, successfully ripping a pained screech from the creature.

Kagome was not yet done though, she needed that arrow and so with a loud squelch she slipped the arrow from the writhing creature's eye, leaving a bleeding and gaping hole in the center of the pit of black and drawing a disgusted groan from the young girl who had done this to the beast.

While the creature was occupied she scrambled back to her feet, her injured leg weighing down on her like the familiar burden of carrying her massive yellow bag, something she wished she had brought with her. Using the bloodied arrow as her last resort of a weapon she placed it on the drawstring of her bow, the familiar quills of her arrow brushing against her finger tips as she drew back the bow and aimed the arrow at the writhing beast and the savage creature returning a frenzied roar, once more lunging at her in hopes of surviving but it was for naught.

"I'm not gonna die here!" Kagome shouted before a snap of the bow's string was what brought the creature's fate, a soft pink glow engulfing the arrow reddened with the youkai's own blood as it hurdled toward him. In an instant the creature was evaporated by the power of the young miko and the girl released a sigh of relief but the adrenaline in her veins was the only thing numbing the vicious pain that the beast wrought her and she cried out only to collapse to her knees, bringing the injured leg forward in order to examine it.

It was horrid, strings of skin hanging in several places around the wound while it bled profusely. Kagome had nothing the clothes on her back and so that is what she was forced to use. Her right sleeve was already torn in several places due to the blackberry bush stickers that had snagged her thin once bright white blouse and so she grabbed a torn place in the dirty seifuku, tearing a sizable piece of the fabric off and wrapping what she could around her wound in a makeshift bandage and groaning in pain as the piece of her blouse touched the most vulnerable spots of the wound. Once she was finished she pushed herself back with her good leg and rested back against the trunk of one of the many deciduous trees, her back scraping against the rough bark.

"What am I going to do?" Kagome wondered aloud, her dirty and scraped hands resting on the bow that lay across her stomach as the tang of copper wafted to her nose. What indeed. She was trapped in this forsaken forest of nightmares with no clue where to find the exit with who knows what lurking about in this eternity of darkness. What more, she was alone and only four of her arrows left in her quiver and an injured leg.

"So that's it then? I'm going to die here?" Kagome said aloud, a stinging sensation beginning to form in the back of her throat. She had never felt so helpless and left without hope. A salty liquid begin to form in her sparkling eyes and trail down the sides of her pretty yet dirty face, leaving tracks through the scrapes and filthy soil that soiled her innocence. Her open and scraped palms came to cup her eyes as she began to tremble.

"I'm going to die alone..." The young girl sobbed, her slender fingers curling into fists as she soaked her hands with her tears, her sobbing echoing through the quiet and dark forest.

She was a lost young girl and she had nobody to help or comfort her in her time of need in this catastrophe she found herself in.

She was utterly alone and she was going to die.


End file.
